1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle tool guide structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to avehicle equipped with a tool guide tube extending through a body cavity to define a tool passageway between the inner and outer body members for accessing a manually operated mechanism partially concealed under the vehicle.
2. Background Information
Most vehicles have a spare tire as standard equipment. Many pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles and vans have the spare tire mounted to the undercarriage of the vehicle. In the past, the spare tire was mounted to the undercarriage via a support bracket that held the tire against a cross member of the vehicle chassis. These support brackets usually required a person to hold the spare tire with one hand while securing the support bracket about the spare tire with the other hand. These support brackets can make it difficult for a person to install the spare tire beneath the vehicle, especially with a large tire. Moreover, lowering the tire often required the person to get at least underneath the vehicle to release the support bracket that is holding the spare tire.
More recently, hoisting mechanisms have been developed for raising and lowering the spare tire relative to the chassis of the vehicle. The hoisting mechanisms are often manually operated mechanisms that utilize the spare tire jack handle to operate the hoisting mechanism to raise and lower the spare tire. Since such spare tire hoisting mechanisms are hidden from view under the vehicle, they are often difficult to access. As mentioned above, some spare tire hoisting mechanisms require a tool that engages the device for releasing the spare tire. Accordingly, spare tire hoisting mechanisms have been developed that allow a person to access the spare tire hoisting mechanism without getting underneath the vehicle. Typically, the vehicle structure includes one or more tool access apertures in one or more structural members or body parts. The apertures allow a person to insert the tool and operate the spare tire hoisting mechanisms. One problem with providing these apertures in these vehicle structural members or body parts is that debris, water and other undesirable contaminants can get trapped in the areas around the apertures. Such debris and water can cause corrosion or similar damage to the vehicle structure over an extended period of time. Moreover, the spare tire is usually in the area of the exhaust pipe. Thus, it may not be desirable to have such tool access apertures in one or more structural members or body parts.
In the case where more than one aperture is provided in the vehicle structure for tool access, it is also sometimes difficult to guide the tool through the apertures. For example, an inner aperture on an inner body member of the vehicle may not be visible from the exterior of the vehicle. A person inserting the tool in the apertures may be required to make several blind attempts at extending the tool through the hidden aperture before successfully accessing the spare tire mechanism.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle tool guide structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.